tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Staten
History Daniel Kenneth Staten (Pronounced: Stay Ten) was born Daniel Bryant Anderson to Mr. and Mrs. Kyle Anderson during an emergency C-Section at the local hospital. Crystal Anderson had been pregnant with 2 boys, Lucas and Daniel but while Lucas was being weighed, Daniel's heartbeat had dropped dramatically. He was removed and carted away; the doctors still trying to save his young life. 15 minutes later word reached Crystal that Daniel had died, however this was not the case; a young doctor had falsified reports while the young baby was taken to the NICU. While Crystal and Kyle went home with Lucas, young Daniel was still there fighting for his young life. After 5 months Daniel was strong enough to leave the hospital, but because the doctor who had originally falsified his records was killed in an automobile accident before finishing Daniel's paperwork, Daniel became a ward of the state, spending the next 18 years being bounced around from foster home to foster home. At the age of 12 he came to live with the Statens who put him through gymnastics. It was there that Daniel also found a love for Parkour and Jumpstyle dancing. Daniel's coach was commonly referred to as the son of Satan because of his attitude; always frowning and getting his students to be subconscious. In fact it was the coach who told Daniel (who already weighed 98 pounds) he had to lose another 8 pounds; and that statement was said in front of all the gym students. Daniel became subconscious, first eating only salads and drinking water while exersizing 12 hours a day, then one of his friends told him about being able to eat what he wanted and not gain any weight. Becoming intrigued, Daniel tried it once, but one time was all it took to get him hooked. Daniel began to binge eat while he continued his gymnastic training. At the age of 13 Daniel went to the Olympics, managing to bring home a gold medal in Gymnastics before collapsing on the Olympic podium. Daniel went to the hospital where he spent the next 8 months of his life stabilizing his weight. While in the hospital Daniel got in to music, discovering his was pretty good at it shortly before getting out. It was also there that he also picked up the ability to hack in to computer systems, hacking in to the hospital mainframe all the time, just to prove he could. After being released from the hospital, Daniel went back to live with the Statens, taking their last name at the age of 17 while he continued working on his music skills. After turning 18, Daniel discovered that until he got his condition under control, the state wouldn't release him from the system because they feared he wouldn't he able to take care of himself on his own. They ruled that until he got his anorexia under control, or until he turned 21, he would not be released from the system. Current Happenings Currently Daniel is trying to track down his parents, while continuing his battle with anorexia. He wishes to join NEST, but has doubts they would accept him because of his problem. Personality A part of Danny is kind and just a bit shy around new people. He gets a real thrill and is basically overjoyed when he is allowed to go to the gym to practice up on his parkour and gymnastic skills. It is the only time he can come out of his shell and be free and comfortable, the rest of the time is sits alone in his small bedroom at his foster parent's home working on his music. Danny loves his music, but has only ever been able to sing to his bedroom wall, not having the courage to belt out how he feels. Deep down in his heart Danny mourns, wishing for a family; his family to find him. He believes they are out there searching for him. Quotes TBA Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Father: Kyle Anderson (Deceased) *Mother: Crystal Anderson *Siblings: Lucas Anderson (18 yrs old) *Foster Father: Caleb Staten *Foster Mother: Debe Staten Friends *None Neutrals *None Enemies *Anorexia Strengths and Skills *His physical strength; something he works on everyday...perhaps a little too much. Computer Hacker, knows some Parkour, can Jumpestyle a little, excellent singer/songwriter, former Olympics gold medalist. Weaknesses and Flaws *Weaknesses: His anorexia, more specifically the feeling that he shouldn't eat so much. Fears: His anorexia will take hold again, and not being able to find his parents Weapons None Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip TBD Extra Information *Danny appears to be a thin, muscly 18 year old boy, though in truth he is far from healthy. During his younger years he suffered from anorexia, somehow managing to recover somewhat from that. Over the years he has brought his weight back up to a healthy level, but he still is in a constant battle over anorexia. Face Claim: Luke Halpin Category:Original Characters